Mesh networks have gained notoriety because they are easy to use and because they can be quickly provisioned. Typically, a mesh network includes multiple types of devices that can relay information to each other and/or relay information toward a given destination. A wireless mesh network can provide a high-bandwidth network over a specific coverage area, while incurring minimal infrastructure costs. In many cases, the wireless mesh architecture mirrors a router network configuration, minus the cumbersome cabling between nodes. This is because peer radio devices in the mesh network do not have to be cabled or hardwired in the same way in which access points are provisioned. The ability to properly manage and coordinate packet routing in a mesh network provides a significant challenge to network operators, component manufacturers, service providers, and system administrators alike.